Opposites
by Mizu1411
Summary: She was the queen of the school, he was a regular guy. IchiRuki, AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Bleach is owned by Tubo Kite, definitely not me

-------------

Rukia POV

She sauntered down the hallways, with her bag casually slung over her shoulders. Her raven black hair bounced slightly as she walked. Here she was queen. After a year of scheming, backstabbing and lying, she had finally made it to the top of the social hierarchy. Nobody dared to compete with her, already knowing the viciousness in which she used to deal with her opponents. To the teachers she was a straight A student with model behavior, they never saw the ugly side of her.

"Hey Rukia"

"How was your summer?"

"Let's party"

"Bitch" The whispered word caught her attention. She spun around and shot the perpetrator an icy glare, and total silence reigned upon the hallways. The student hurriedly gathered her books, and slammed the locker shut. The sound echoed in the hallways. It managed to dispel the tension in the air, and there was a collective sigh of relief. Soon the normal states of disarray and loud chattering were once again observed.

She was Kuchiki Rukia, sister of the famous Kuchiki Byakuya, the founder of the multi-million company, Kuchiki Corporations. Straight A, college bound student. Rumored to be the girlfriend of the famous pop star and model, Abarai Renji. She had been spotted with him a few times , but they both dismissed the claims and replied that they were just friends. Of course, this fueled the rumors of their relationship. Her reputation was the thing which she treasured the most, and thus she was fiercely protective over it.

"RUKIA!!!! I missed you so much!" Hinamori Momo screamed and promptly pulled her into a hug. Yes, Kuchiki Rukia, the queen of Karakura High, was being hugged so tightly that her face was turning red, and yet she wasn't complaining.

"Stop, you're squeezing me, I can't breathe" Rukia wheezed.

"Oops! Sorry I was just excited to see you. So how was your trip to Switzerland, did you meet any cute guys?" Hinamori winked suggestively

"Of course!" Rukia then proceeded to tell her all about her encounters with the guy.

Hinamori was the only person Rukia confided in. Though she did not approve of what Rukia was doing to improve her social status, she still accepted it and did what she could to help her. It was agreed that while they were outside, they would both keep up appearances as someone befitting of her status. Thus, they were both forced to endure mind-numbing conversations.

Rukia sighed internally, as she proceeded to charm another student.

"Why do I even bother to keep this position, as if it does me any good in the first place." Then she remembered a similar conversation she had shared with Momo, just after she had told her her plans.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Rukia, why do you even bother? I mean isn't it hard to maintain this type of disposition all the time?"_

_Rukia whirled around, seemingly shocked at the change of subject, and by Hinamori's serious tone. Just a few seconds ago, they were debating about the pros and cons about learning an additional language, and now they were talking about this. She knew that she shouldn't be surprised at the question as it was bound to come up eventually, but by the timing her friend had chose to ask her about it._

"_Well…" She breathed in deeply, and prepared to give out the answer which she had mulled over for a couple of weeks._

"_Isn't it boring being a loser? Sure we may be able to do whatever we want, but for once I really want people to look at me with awe, and treat me with respect, instead of just treating us like dirt scraped off a shoe. I want to be somebody"_

"_But aren't you already deeply respected? Your brother is the Byakuya Kuchiki you know"_

"_I want the respect to come from my own deeds, and not for people to want me just because of nii-san's influence and wealth"_

"_You're not treated like dirt, people want to be your friend." Rukia internally gave a sigh of frustration. Didn't Momo understand that what she wanted was not only friendship? But genuine awe…_

_She worded her next phrase carefully "Momo I...don't want to be seen as just the sister of Kuchiki Byakuya, but as Kuchiki Rukia."_

_Hinamori silently stared at her, contemplating what she had said. _

_The topic was not mentioned again_

_End Flashback_

"Oh well, I made my choice, and now I have to stick with it." She plastered another fake smile on to her face, and continued chatting animatedly.

"Yes Paris was great! The designer clothing and bags were simply amazing!"

"Wow, I envy you for being able to go there" Isane Kotesu replied

Soon the bell rang, and classes were going to start. She gathered her books and, for the first time that day, glanced at her schedule.

**Karakura High **

Biology- Kurotsuchi Mayuri _"Creepy, looks as if he is willing to dissect students"_

Chemistry- Urahara Kisuke _"Nutty, yet tons better than Kurotsuchi-sensei"_

Physics- Urahara Kisuke _"ditto"_

Japanese Language- Utitake Jyuushiro _"Kind, loves to give out sweets"_

Math- Aizen Sosuke _"-"_

Social Studies- Shunsui Kyoraku _"drunkard, womanizer"_

Physical Ed- Zaraki Kenpachi/Yachiru _"Crazy, candy-lover loves chasing students twice her height"_

English- Ise Nanao "_Strict, rumored girlfriend of Shunsui-sensei"_

Home Economics- Soifon _"Horrible at cooking, borderline stalker"_

Biology was her first class of the day. She cringed at the thought of facing Kurotsuchi-sensei, that man was terrifying, the look he had in his eyes, showed true madness. Rumor had it that he had created a daughter out of thin air, and it was possible this guy might turn them all into human bombs.

"Hey Momo what is your first class?"

"Urgh Biology"

"Me too! I can't stand Kurotsuchi-sensei"

They gingerly stepped in the classroom, and a cloud of green smoke greeted them. Apparently their teacher had decided to start on his own personal experiments.

He did not look up, but waved his hands and said "Your names have been sticked on a table, the person you are sitting next to would be your lab partner for the entire year. I and Urahara have decided that you would use the same lab partners for chemistry and biology too"

Hinamori immediately spotted her name and went to sit down.

"See you later"

Rukia wandered down the aisle trying to spot her name. Finally after every single sit had been filled, she finally found it as earlier it had been covered by a measuring cylinder. As she walked nearer to hr sit, she tried to catch a glimpse of her lab partner. He had orange hair.

Kurosaki Ichigo was his name. He had bright orange hair, which looked like it was bleached. Indeed many people including his teachers believed so, this caused them to label him as a trouble-maker. He was not popular. Sure he could have tried to climb his way up the social ladder, but he was not at all inclined to do so. He was comfortable with his current group of friends which was primarily made up of Tatsuki Arisawa, Inoue Orihime, Sado Yasutora , Keigo Asano, Mizuiro Kojima and Ishida Uryuu.

He looked up as he saw her approaching.

"Yo" he said, and immediately looked back down.

Rukia was furious. Who did Kurosaki Ichigo think he was? Snubbing her, _the_Kuchiki Rukia. She slammed her books on the table, and without a second thought kicked him under the table and gave him a sweet smile when he shot her a glare.

--------------

Thanks for reading, please reveiw ;D


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! I am back again, sorry for the extremely late update!

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!

_"Hands each reviewer a e-cookie made with lots of love_"

* * *

Rukia POV

_Rukia was furious. Who did Kurosaki Ichigo think he was? Snubbing her, __the __Kuchiki Rukia. She slammed her books on the table, and without a second thought kicked him under the table and gave him a sweet smile when he shot her a glare_

"Stupid, stupid, STUPID" She chanted it, like a mantra in her head. "He is definitely as they said, an insignificant idiot. " Her thoughts were fully occupied on how she would love to tear him to pieces, and throw what was left of him to the sea, leaving it to the fishes to eat. "Oh scratch that, even the fishes wouldn't want to come near him". As these thoughts ran through her head, an evil aura began to radiate from her, causing those who were near to shift uncomfortably in their seats. Needless to say, she was definitely not paying any attention to the words of Kurotsuchi-sensei.

"Oi. If your head is finally among us mere humans, perhaps we could actually begin?" Ichigo remarked sarcastically as he nudged her.

Yet another of his characteristics to add to her ever growing list of "reasons to hate Kurosaki Ichigo". Her face began to blush a deep red, How could he get under her skin so quickly, for goodness sake, they had only met each other for the short duration of 30 mins, yet he already shot up to number 2 in her "People I Wish would Stay Away from me Forever List". There was something about him, perhaps it was his annoyingly orange hair, his idiotic scowl, or simply the sound of his voice which was seriously getting on her nerves, that made her wish with all her heart to shout the simple yet strangely effective, "Shut Up.

But, queens did not behave that way, Kuchiki's did not do behave in an undignified manner, they faced the world with a dazzling smile or as her brother did, a simple cool glance which was enough to satisfy the masses, always preserving the image of perfection. Yes that was what she would do. She was foolish for doing otherwise. She took a deep breath, and pasted her best smile and turned to him.

"God, you really are self absorbed." Yet another barb was shot her way.

"Ah yes, pardon me for that earlier outburst. I certainly was lost in my own thoughts, wasn't I?" She replied with a sweet smile, with her head tilted slightly to the side. Her delicate hands brushed his gently as she passed the apparatus over.

To her surprise, he flinched at the physical contact, and drew away.

"Why, I never knew our resident bad boy was so afraid of a little, how would I say, touch of a female? Or am I perhaps too intimidating for you?"

"Tch. Who would want to touch a slut like you"

Luckily for both of them, the bell rang at the precise moment, signifying the end of the lesson.

Ichigo picked up his books, and left the room in an almost relaxed way, sending the barely hidden message to Rukia, "Hah, I won"

She fumed silently.

"That was…almost interesting" remarked Momo, as she picked up Rukia's books." The tension between the both of you was palpable, I could sense it all the way from the back. Well if you want, I could always get some of the guys to beat him up" she said carelessly.

Hinamori Momo, childhood friend of Kuchiki Rukia was originally a kind and friendly person. But obviously, with the presence of time, a few of Rukia's more undesirable qualities had rubbed of her, leaving her with a slightly darker side. However, it would be wrong to judge her with only that sentence, after all, everything she did was supposedly in Rukia's best interests.

"It's okay. I will handle it myself. Besides there are rumors that he is strong, it's doubtful those guys would make much of an impression. Anyway, with him here, things here might actually get more interesting"

"Well if you say so. Don't you think he is similar to Grimmjow? You know, Renji's friend?" Momo asked curiously, wanting to test Rukia's reaction. Unfortunately for her, she did not get an answer.

"Ahem, girls, I have private matters to attend to, leave the class room. Now."

They had completely forgotten the presence of Kurotsuchi Mayuri, leaving them to continue their conversation at a later date.

'Girls would be Girls, doing nothing at all, just gossiping, instead of devoting their time to the wondrous world of science. But, all would be cured, when dear Nemu is completed. ", Mayuri announced gleefully with a sinister look in his eyes, to the empty classroom.

"Mayu-chan!!!" Urahara popped up with his familiar fan covering his nose, "How could you plan anything without me, is that how you treat your beloved sensei?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

* * *

Kind of strange chapter, wouldn't you say?

Treat the last 3 lines as an omake :)

Thanks for reading! Please offer comments!


End file.
